


Haruto and Kurumi's Fierce Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Ametomuchi (Yaoi)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: An continuation of Haruto and Kurumi's romance from The Old Man at the Fish Shop.





	Haruto and Kurumi's Fierce Love

Haruto is in class waiting for the bell to ring so he can ride over to the Fish Shop to see Kurumi, his much older boyfriend and oh yeah try not to slack off while working again. He's 17 years old and Kurumi is 47 years old. He and Kurumi have been dating each other for 5 months now. The bell rings and he runs out of the classroom, gets his bike and speeds off to the Fish Shop. Haruto is wearing his school uniform; white dress shirt, black tie and pants and he's wearing his white and gray sneakers. 

Despite the 30 year age gap between him and Kurumi, they have a good relationship and a healthy sexual relationship too. Haruto remembers when he and Kurumi had sex in the stock room after he found out that Kurumi has a daughter and a newborn grandson. He thought that Kurumi was cheating on him but was so wrong and he was an idiot for thinking that. He parks his bike outside the Fish Shop and locks it to the bike rails. He walks in and goes immediately to the locker room to change into his work clothes. He quickly changes and goes to find Kurumi who's most likely in the staff room eating his lunch and reading the newspaper. 

His older boyfriend, Kurumi has deep gray hair, side burns and a slight beard. Kurumi is like a big cuddly teddy bear, muscular man with a sincere and honest heart. Kurumi once told him that being with him makes him feel younger. Haruto was happy when Kurumi told him that he was in love with him before they had sex in the stock room. He hasn't told Kurumi that he's in love with him too, but plans too soon. After having sex in the stock room, he had his head on Kurumi's shoulder as tears were flowing down his eyes. Kurumi comforted him by rubbing his head and gently having his thumb caress his cheek. He was pulled into a bear hug by Kurumi as Kurumi said soothing and reassuring words into his ear, then they kissed once more. He and Kurumi cleaned up, put their clothes back on and went back to work.

He goes into the staff room and he goes up behind Kurumi and hugs him and presses a soft kiss on his neck.  
"Hey Kurumi."  
"Haruto. You're two minutes late again!"  
"It's not my fault school lets out at the exact same time I have to work."  
Kurumi chuckles and says, "Okay you have point there."  
"So what are we going to do tonight?"  
"I'm watching my grandson today and for the weekend. My daughter and her husband are going to visit her husband's family."  
"Can I help you watch him? Can I stay over at your place for the next three days?"  
"Okay. Okay. Make you tell your parents, Haruto"  
"Don't worry. I will." Haruto kisses Kurumi on the lips then goes to the stock room to do his job.  
"And don't slack off again this time, Haruto !!" Kurumi yells at him with a smile across his face. 

Haruto unpacks the new purchases of items for the store and he goes inside the Fish Shop to put them on the shelves. As he stacking the shelves he sees Kurumi by the frozen meat and fish station talking to various costumers. He looks at Kurumi's warm smile and he's the most luckiest guy in the world to have Kurumi as his boyfriend. He hasn't told or introduced Kurumi to his parents yet as he's afraid of their reaction because of the vast age difference. His parents knows he has a boyfriend they just think he's a boy his own age. Both of his parents are around the same age as Kurumi. Haruto's dad is 40 years old and his mom is 39 years old.

His parents might think that Kurumi is a pervert and forced himself onto him. Or his parents might ban him from seeing or even speaking to Kurumi. He came out to his parents when he was 13 almost 14 years old. Kurumi is the first man he's ever kissed and he sees a bright future for the both of them.

Haruto drops one of the bottles and it breaks.  
"Ah dammit."  
Kurumi comes over and sees the broken bottle on the floor and goes to get a map and broom.  
He cleans up the mess with Kurumi's help.  
Kurumi mops while he scoops up the broken glass carefully.  
"I'm sorry, Kurumi. I was distracted and thinking about my parents."  
"What were you thinking about your parents?"  
"I was thinking about telling them about you and me and I want to introduce you to them."  
Kurumi smiles and has a blush covering his cheeks. "I'd like that very much. But are you sure you want to tell them, Haru."  
"I'm sure and I want my parents to meet my boyfriend who I'm in love with.  
Kurumi blushes even more and he leans in nuzzling his nose to Haruto's.  
"Put the broken bottle in the trash then get back to work young man," says Kurumi then smacks Haruto's butt and winks at him as he goes back to talk to his customers. 

Haruto blushes as he loves the feel of Kurumi's big hands on his butt, smoothly massaging and spanking his butt cheeks. Haruto throws out the broken glass bottle and returns to work. Thoughts of Kurumi massaging his butt cheeks makes Haruto remember that one time they went to a nudist beach. They had their swim trunks on and they removed them as their flaccid cocks were hanging down. He and Kurumi swam in the cool water as he was in Kurumi's arms as they began kissing. Their boners were sliding against their bellies and they both had an orgasm as they were moaning hotly in each other's embrace. Cum shoot out of their hard cocks flowing away with the waves. 

Two hours have gone by and Haruto's shift is over. He goes to change back into his school uniform. After changing and having his backpack on his shoulders. He finds Kurumi in the stock room talking on the phone.  
"Yeah okay. You and Riko can drop off the little guy at my place around 6 o'clock. Yes I'd take good care of my grandson, sweetheart. I'll have help because Haruto is coming the spend the weekend with me."  
Kurumi blushes at what his daughter said to him and yells at the phone saying, "Have a nice trip my daughter."

Kurumi sits back on the stack of crates next to the empty boxes. Haruto walks toward him and gets into his boyfriend's lap as Kurumi's hands rest on his butt. He and Kurumi kiss.  
"What's wrong Haruto?"  
"I'm afraid of what my parents will say to you when you meet them. They'll probably yell and curse at you and they'll probably forbid me from seeing you."  
He feels Kurumi's thumb caressing his cheek and feels Kurumi's lips and tongue on his neck and he blushes and laughs as he's ticklish there. 

He gets comforted by Kurumi as he lays his head into his boyfriend's warm shoulder. Kurumi's hand is caressing his long black hair as his arms are around Kurumi's back.  
"Shhh it's okay babe. C'mon cheer up Haru."  
He wipes his tears as his brown eyes look at Kurumi's hazel eyes and smiles.  
"I'm sure your parents will be okay with our relationship. From what you told me, Haru your parents aren't homophobic bigots or anything. I'll be there with you no matter what happens."  
Haruto clasp his hand with Kurumi's large hand and presses a kiss onto his boyfriend's hand. He waits outside while Kurumi changes out of his dirty apron.

Once outside together, Haruto puts his bike and backpack in Kurumi's car. He gets in the drivers passenger seat as Kurumi takes him to his parents house. He holds onto Kurumi's hand tightly and they arrive at his house 20 minutes later. 

*

Kurumi and Haruto are outside Haruto's house and he knocks on the door as Haru is too nervous to put the key to the door. He has his arms around Haruto gently rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder. The door opens revealing Haruto's mother and father. He introduces himself as Haruto's boyfriend as Haruto's parents have a shocked look across their face. Kurumi is lead inside by Haru as his boyfriend's parents process the news as they sit across from each other on the sofas in the living room. 

He explains to Mr. and Mrs. Takeo about his relationship with their son, Haruto and that they work together at the local Fish Shop in the city. Haruto has a frown on his face not wanting to meet his parents eyes. He gets Haru to look up at his parents squeezing his hand and presses a soft kiss on his cheek. He watches as Haru tells his parents about how they got together and how much they do love each other. Haruto's parents expressions turn from shocked and appalled to understanding and warm smiles. He smiles as he sees Haruto hugging both of his parents. 

After Haru packs a bag of clothes for the weekend, Kurumi and Haru go to his apartment to wait for his daughter to drop off his grandson. His daughter drops off his grandson and giving him and Haru a bag of diapers, formula and toys for the little guy. Kurumi puts his grandson on his bed as he and Haruto watch over him. 

"I'm happy you were able to stay over with me."  
"I was so scared of what my parents would think about you."  
"It all went well. And I think your parents really like me. I'm sure they're still not over the age difference though."  
"My parents will grow to love you just like I have every day."  
"Haru." Kurumi brings Haruto closer to him as he kisses his young boyfriend. He and Haruto kiss intensifies as their hands caress and each others bodies.

When he and Haru got to his apartment, Kurumi asked Haru if he'd help him pick up his discarded clothes from this morning. He has his shirts and pants and his underwear piled up in his arms. Haru picks up the rest of his underwear for him.  
"White briefs. Old school but undeniably sexy on you, Kurumi!"  
"You wear briefs too every now and then whenever all of your boxer briefs are dirty."  
"Yeah you're right baby."  
He blushes and gets an rousing sensation down his spine as Haruto sniffs his dirty briefs inhaling and exhaling the scent of them. He grabs Haru into his arms as he kisses him as his clothes fall back onto the floor. He and Haruto almost had sex but stopped from tearing each other's clothes off as his daughter rang the door bell. 

The weekend flies by as Kurumi and Haru eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together alongside their small grandson. He sleeps with Haru on his bed as they sleep in just their underwear, him wearing briefs with the head of his hard cock sticking out and Haru wearing boxer briefs with a noticeable bulge too. Kurumi thinks about when Haru called him a big cuddly grizzly bear and he chuckled agreeing with that comparison. They play with their grandson, Kunichi. Haru is holding Kunichi in his arms saying soothing words so their grandson can fall asleep. He gazes at his boyfriend with warm affection and thinks that Haruto will make a good father if they adopt a son someday and maybe they'll get a puppy too.

His daughter and her husband come to pick up their son, and he and Haru say goodnight to their little grandson. He and Haru lay on the couch in each other's arms.  
"It was nice having little Kunichi here with us."  
"Yeah it was."  
"Haruto. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"  
"Really!! Of course I would Kurumi."  
"But only after you graduate from high school next year and then maybe a year or two after that we can get married."  
Kurumi. I'd love to be your roommate and husband." Haruto presses a kiss onto his lips. He grabs Haru into his strong bear arms carrying him into his bedroom.

He and Haru undress each other as all of their clothes are on the floor next to his bed. He and Haru kiss passionately as their hands grab hold of each others cocks jerking each other off as pre-cum gets on their fingers. He lays Haru on his bed as he stands over him holding the bottle of lube and a condom. He applies lube on Haruto's ass hole and then some on his condom covered large cock. Kurumi is usually the bottom whenever he and Haru have sex with Haru being the top, but they decided to switch roles. He places his hands on Haru's legs as he slides his big cock into his boyfriend's waiting open hole. He leans his upper body against Haru's as they kiss and he pounds into Haru as his cock slides in and out of his boyfriend's ass. He moans loudly as Haru pinches his hard nipples and licks the hair on his chest. Haruto moans as he continues to slam his cock up his ass. Haru moans as he hits his orgasm as streams of cum land across his chest. Kurumi slides his cock out of his boyfriend, removes the condom throwing it into the trash bin. Kurumi cums on Haru's chest then licks up both of their cum eating it all up, then he and Haruto kiss one another sharing their cum as it goes down their throats. They lick and suck each other's cocks and asses as they are in the 69 position.

He lays on his bed with his arm around Haruto bringing him closer to him.  
"I love you so much, Haruto. I hope you don't get tired of me."  
"I love you too, Kurumi. And I can never get tired of you."  
Still naked and exhausted after having sex, Kurumi and his younger boyfriend talk about their future plans while cuddling on his bed.


End file.
